A Friend in Need
by spaznaz95
Summary: four Survivers from a zombie invasion try to make a get away on a boat, will they make it gotta read to find out
1. Chapter 1:The Great Escape

A Friend in Need

By: Xcam

"O.K, everyone we're almost to the cabin then we can use the radio and call for help."

Bill said with a relieved look on his face. "I was starting to think we wouldn't make it."

Zoey said with a chuckle. The group slowly walked down the hill seeing a small picnic area with a few

Zombies, "kill those infected vampires!" Francis said with hate in his voice.

Zoey shot them from a distance with her rifle so they didn't attract any more infected, "They're zombies

Not vampires" Bill said.

"Whatever" Francis replied to Bill.

The four slowly keep moving to where they see a hill looking over to a house, they see the radio through

A window Louis not stopping to think runs to the house opening the door only to find a hunter,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Get it off me!" Louis yelled trying to get the zombie off.

While bill went to go smash the hunter in the back with his gun, a smoker grabbed him with his

Extremely long tongue, pulling him up a hill. "Help me!" Bill yelled in a panic.

Francis ran towards the smoker holding bill and shot it until its limbs were torn to bits, Zoey took a

Steady aim at the hunters head and squeezed the trigger leaving the hunter in a pool of blood.

The group runs into the house as fast as they could shutting the door behind them "check upstairs for

Supplies." Bill said using his med kit covering the wounds on his back.

Francis and Zoey run upstairs only to find a girl on the ground crying, "look a girl" Zoey said reaching for

Back. As she touched the girls back the girl turned her head and made a screeching noise, "Witch!"

Francis yelled pulling Zoey away. "What's going on?" Bill asked walking up the stairs

"Bill, Run! Witch!" Francis answered running down.

Louis pulled out his sub machine gun aiming at the stairs as he saw the witch following his team mates

He shot until his magazine was empty, he reloaded as Bill took Francis's shotgun looked behind himself

And shot the witch right in the middle of the eye's killing it. Francis ran to the radio and said "Hey we're

The cops! I demand you to come pick us up!"

"Alright supply yourselves for the trip and contact me when you're ready"

Bill and Louis grabbed another med kit, and all of them grabbed more ammo.

"Alright we're ready come and get us" Bill said with relief in his breath

Bill and Francis stood up against a wall while Zoey and Louis kneeled in front of them, a moment of

Silence as they waited for an oncoming attack. They all started to hear what they thought was a very

Loud drooling noise and a lot of footsteps, the door bashed open as zombies ran through the door

Running at the group. "Pull!" Bill Yelled

They all started shooting and bashing the zombie's heads in the zombies wouldn't stop coming Bill then

Heard something sounding like someone was sick coming "Boomer!" Bill yelled. Louis shooting without

Looking then shot the boomer covering himself with bile all the zombies then turned to Louis and

Started attacking him, then out of nowhere came a hunter pounced Louis "Ahhhhh! Get it off me!" Louis

Yelled Francis aim at the hunters back and shot it hearing a snapping noise "Ha-ha! Hear that I snapped

Its back!" Francis said while laughing Louis then gets up and they all run to the dock as the boat comes.

Bill hears big bangs and the ground shaking," guys get on the boat fast." Bill said holding out his hand

Walking back, Bill, Louis, and Zoey jump on the boat not noticing Francis was not yet on.

Francis stood there shooting at the tank as it grabbed him and smashed him down on the dock,

"Francis!" Bill yelled jumping off the boating running to Francis. He started shooting the tank as much as

He could, the tank then puts all his attention on Bill smacking him into a tree Francis sticks his arm out

Yelling "Bill!" Bill was unconscious Francis then fell unconscious too. Louis and Zoey thinking they were

Dead told the pilot to get them out of there, with Zoey crying Louis came up behind her and put his hand

On her shoulder trying to comfort her as the boat slowly moved away from the dock.

R.I.P Bill And Francis


	2. Chapter 2: We're Coming!

**Just the Two of Us**

Chapter 2

BY: Xcam

After forever of not doing chapter 2 of this story… and finally downloading a Microsoft word to my computer, I have decided to continue the story of "A Friend in Need."

Previously on A Friend in Need: Zoey and Louis make a great escape on the boat. Bill and Francis get left 2 Die after Bill gets smacked in the face by a tank. What will happen next? Will Zoey and Louis have a baby? Probably not! Will Xcam not do his story like and episode with his previously on A Friend in Need? Probably!

After about a day of being passed out Francis finally wakes up not being spotted by the infected because they looked _**dead,**_ he attempted to wake up Bill

"Hey, old man get up…" 

After a few moments of bill not answering Francis was naturally getting annoyed.

"**GET UP YOU OLD SON OF A …" **Francis started yelling and Bill interrupts

"I'm up, I'm up stop your yelling" Bill said in his old man wise voice

"I'm not feeling so good though, I should probably use this medical kit" Bill says in a tired tone

Bill takes out his med-kit and starts wrapping it carefully around his wound, as Francis picks up his shotgun that I must add had very low ammo.

"Alright, out of all of you 3 I was with I got stuck with you…" Francis in a very regretful way

"Well you shouldn't have come back for me then" Bill said like he didn't need Francis' help

Bill then grabbed his M16 that he found a maximum amount of clips Bill could hold right next to it "well, look here I've got quite a stock of ammo" Bill said as if it was his birthday

"I hate M16's…" Francis replied

"Well, what's the plan now; it's just the two of us we could hardly get around with the four of us."

"Maybe it will be easier to get around with just the two of us." Bill said all high and mighty

"With the other 2 I wasn't the only one that had to babysit you though! So now I have to take care of you all on my own" Francis said as if he was going to cry

"Hey now, I've seen more combat than all of you combined and this zombie apocalypse is just adding on to it"

"Plus I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself" Bill scolded Francis as if he were his grandfather

"Well let's not waste any time and get moving" Francis quickly announced so they can change the subject

They then started walking back to the cabin and they then turned on the radio to try and get a signal out to the boat.

"Hello this is Bill and Francis, we are alive I repeat Bill and Francis still alive" Bill broadcasted onto the radio

"Bill? Bill, this is Louis, our boat hit land and now we're struggling with a horde of infected" Louis replied on the radio

"Alright son! We'll try to find a way to you" Bill **yelled**

*warning horde incoming*

"Aw, great here they come…" Francis sighs'

Bill then pulls his M16 up as Francis brings up his shotgun and because of the low amount of ammo he has he decides he'll conserve what little he has and holds it up like a bat. The horde comes in dozens and don't stop they came sprinting faster than before and seemed like it took a little more rounds to take one down

"Hey Bill what the Hell's going on here? These things are faster and stronger than usual!" Francis said confused and scared of the small difference

"I don't know, and I also don't care, just keep shooting and don't stop… or hitting in your case" Bill said with a chuckle

After about twelve minutes of none stop fighting the infected were defeated and Bill and Francis could continue their journey to find Louis and Zoey

"Well now that the vampires are all dead we can keep going" Francis said with relief in his voice

"God damn it Francis I've told once before, and I'm going to tell you one more time, they're not _**VAMPIRES **_they're **ZOMB-" **As Bill was telling Francis of his constant mistake he is interrupted by

*GROWL YELL*

"Ah! get This thing of me!" Bill demanded

"Damn hunters! We never get a break do we" Francis was talking to himself as he walked up to Bill and smashed the hunter's skill with the stock of his shotgun

Francis and Bill then start running over to the docks and find a small row boat

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…" Francis complained

"well hop on in, this will take a bit" Bill said joyfully

To Be Continued


End file.
